A Girl Walks Into a Bar
by ThisTooShallPass1937
Summary: Amy and Karma are college girls who don't know each other. They meet in a bar.


**Here's a little drabble in honor of _Faking It_ coming back (FINALLY)! It's AU; Karma and Amy are college students who don't know one another. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Faking It_ or the characters. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Karma Ashcroft slammed down the shot glass and let the liquid burn her throat. Thank God for whiskey. Thank God for whiskey and music. She couldn't believe that her night had gotten so off track. It was supposed to be a romantic night with him: eating dinner by candlelight, gazing at the stars, maybe even taking a trip to skinny dip in the lake.

How did it get so fucked up?

 _Oh yeah, that's right, because he fucking cheated on me!_

Karma glanced up from her empty glass to wave down the bartender and felt a tap on her shoulder along with a soft "Excuse me?"

She let out a small growl and whipped around to face the poor unfortunate soul that had dared to interrupt her wallow of anger. She had only been here for twenty minutes and this was the fourth person to come and hit on her.

"Look," she snapped at the gorgeous blonde that had poked her shoulder. "I'm flattered that you find me interesting enough to strike up a conversation with. But I am really not in the mood tonight, alright? You're the fourth person-scratch that, you're the fourth _girl_ that has come over and interrupted my 'me time' and I do not appreciate it! So, please just back away slowly and leave me the hell alone."

The blonde, who at first seemed confused by Karma's rant, simply smiled, amused. She didn't even seem upset that the redhead had just yelled at her. This just made Karma even more agitated.

"What's so funny, huh? What do you want?" she spat. Seriously, why couldn't people just leave her alone?

"I didn't come over to hit on you," the blonde said and pointed to a spot behind Karma. "I was just wondering if you could hand me some napkins."

Karma turned to see that there was indeed a stack of napkins placed near her. She felt her cheeks heat up as the anger left her to be replaced by humiliation.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." She handed the blonde some napkins. "I just-it seems like people won't leave me alone." The blonde tilted her head slightly. "And I know that that just made me sound egocentric, but-"

The girl shook her head and cut her off. "You don't need to apologize. You had a bad day-maybe a bad week- I get it. And I can see why people won't leave you alone; you're beautiful." She smiled.

Karma's cheeks got even redder. "Thanks, but-" she cut off, a question popping into her mind. "Do I look gay or something? Like, I could be a lesbian? Because every person that has hit on me has been a girl."

The blonde laughed. "That's probably because you're at a gay bar."

Karma's eyes widened and she squeaked out a surprised "Really?" before turning around and finally observing her surroundings.

There were couples grinding on the dance floor, all females. And were those two…yep, there was a couple making out in the corner.

Karma didn't have anything against gays, she really didn't. She was just shocked that she hadn't noticed that she had entered a gay bar from the moment she walked in. Seriously, the couple making out was right by the front entrance!

"Oh, um, I guess that would explain some things," she muttered, still transfixed by the couple. The blonde chuckled. Karma looked back to her.

"I take it that you're not gay." She said it as a statement, not a question, but the redhead answered anyway.

"No, sorry, I have a boyfriend. Well, _had_ a boyfriend." And there was the anger again. She turned her attention back to her empty shot glass. "The stupid fucking bastard decided that only fucking one girl wasn't enough," she spat.

The blonde let out a sympathetic sound. "Sorry bout that. How about I get you a drink?"

Karma snapped her head back, a little too quickly as the blood rushed around. She was definitely tipsy. Perhaps having three shots within ten minutes was a bad idea.

"Okay, now you're definitely hitting on me." The blonde laughed and waved down the bartender.

"No, I'm not. I'm simply buying a fellow girl a drink that she can drown herself in, figuratively of course." She caught Karma's eyes and the redhead noticed how green they were. "I've had my heart broken. She may have not had a dick, but that still doesn't mean that she didn't act like one." She sat down on the next stool. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Karma."

Amy hummed. "Interesting name for an interesting girl," she said sensually as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger. Karma giggled, her anger dissipating once again.

"If this is you just making small talk, I'm really curious as to how your flirting goes."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy winked. "I'll tell you a secret, Karma." The redhead leaned forward dramatically with her new drink in hand. Amy couldn't help but grin in amusement at that before revealing, "When I'm interested in a girl, I'm usually shy."

And she was definitely not being shy right now.

Karma ignored the slight pang that she felt in her chest from the comment. Why is she hurt that a lesbian didn't find her interesting? Even if Amy was interested in her, it wouldn't go anywhere, what with her being straight and all.

The redhead smoothed her face into a small smile. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, I'm serious," Amy defended. "I find it very difficult to talk to girls. I'm a klutz when it comes to words."

"I take it you're not into public speaking, then?" Karma joked.

"Nope," Amy said. "I'm all about what goes on in the mind; not the noise that comes from the mouth."

"Psychology?"

Amy grinned. "Bingo. What about you?" Karma took a sip of her drink before answering.

"Undecided. There's so many things that I find interesting. How am I only supposed to choose one?"

"You could flip a coin." Amy pulled out a quarter from her pocket.

Karma looked at it and laughed. "Yeah, I guess I could do that." But she didn't move to take the coin.

There was a pause in their conversation and Karma turned her attention back to her drink, trying to collect her thoughts.

She didn't know Amy, like, at all. But she couldn't deny that she found the blonde easy to talk to. Maybe they could be friends. God knows she could use some more of those since most of hers were friends with Liam as well. She needed people that she could complain about Liam to without them trying to defend him.

"Do you wanna come back to the table with my friends and you can tell us all about your douche of an ex?"

Karma blinked at her. Seriously, did Amy just read her mind?

When she realized that the other girl was serious, she responded, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

A little over an hour later, Karma was laughing her ass off at a joke as she sipped at her long island iced tea. Needless to say, she was nowhere near sober. But she couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she needed; a group of great gals to make her laugh and take her side and a shit ton of alcohol.

Amy was sitting to her right, her arm slung over the back of her chair.

Once she got her breath back, Karma leaned over and giggled before whispering (though it wasn't a whisper at all) "Ya know, with us sitting so close and your arm around me, it almost looks like we're dating." She giggled once again as Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Does it now?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not gonna want to start that with her, sweetie," the brunette across the table told Karma with a sweet smile. "Amy's got a bad track record." The rest of the girls around the table laughed, even Karma.

"Gee, thanks Kendall," Amy deadpanned. She glanced to Karma to find the other girl's attention captured by Lucy who was explaining something. She turned back to Kendall. "For the record, there's nothing wrong with harmless flirting."

"There is when the chick is straight as a stick," Reagan pointed out before taking a sip from her drink.

"Sticks can be curvy, too," the blonde backfired.

"I think the phrase is 'straight as an arrow,'" Kendall pointed out.

Reagan waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. The point is, is that you need to stop going after girls that aren't on our team."

"Hey, how about we stop talking about the 'arrow' while she's sitting right next to me?" Amy inclined her head to Karma. Reagan opened her mouth to retort but the redhead had brought her attention back to Amy.

"Who's an arrow?" she asked as she tried to get the straw in her mouth.

Amy's eyes widened. "Uh, no one. We were-"

"We were just saying that Amy needs to stop going after girls who are straight," Raegan interrupted. The blonde's jaw dropped in a look of surprise before glaring daggers at her friend. Raegan held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, somebody had to say it."

Amy shook her head and looked to Karma, thinking for sure that the girl was going to feel uncomfortable now.

But she didn't seem uncomfortable. If anything, she looked as if she were thinking, and thinking quite hard at that.

"Ya know, I've never kissed a girl," Karma admitted after a few seconds. All eyes at the table snapped to her.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Never?"

Karma pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope! But I've always wanted to."

"Well, I'm sure that there are plenty of ladies here who would be glad to help you cross that off your bucket list," Reagan said.

Amy kicked her from under the table. "No, don't go for anyone," she told Karma and leaned a little closer. "You should ask someone that you know; that you're comfortable with."

"Agreed," Kendall quipped. "There's nothing worse than making out with someone that you don't know. At first, it's just an innocent kiss, and then they're trying to get their hands under your shirt."

"Says you," Lucy chimed in. "I love making out with strangers. There's no awkwardness after."

"Well, we're not all whores, Luce."

Amy rolled her eyes at her friends' bickering, but ignored them. She tapped Karma on the shoulder.

The two locked eyes. Amy could see the slight glaze in them from the alcohol. "Then who should I kiss?" Karma asked.

The blonde had to bite her tongue from blurting out the first word that popped into her mind. Instead, she swallowed and asked, "Do you actually wanna kiss a girl?" Karma nodded. "Tonight?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I'm single," she spit the word out. "and I'm in a gay bar. Plus I'm drunk." Amy noticed that she didn't sound too confident. After a second, Karma added. "Maybe I shouldn't do it though. I mean, I don't even like girls, I don't think."

Amy's heart leaped at the end of her sentence, but she forced herself to not jump to conclusions. She had been with too many girls who were only experimenting.

Of course she would love it if Karma kissed a girl, but only if that girl was her. It was strange, she had only known this girl for a couple hours, and already she felt an attachment to her.

"You shouldn't do this just cause you're in a gay bar," she told her. If anything, her saying that just made Karma look more confused. Amy sighed. "How about this," Amy began. "flip a coin. If it's heads, don't kiss anyone tonight. If it's tails, grab a girl by the face and plant one on her."

Karma giggled. "You really like flipping coins, don't you?"

"Well, you know the purpose of flipping a coin, right?"

"To help make decisions."

"Yeah, but there's more." Karma scooted closer. "While the coin is in the air, you suddenly know what you want the outcome to be."

The other girl raised her eyebrows. "Huh, I never thought of it that way."

"True story."

"Alright, I'll flip a coin."

Amy grinned and fished a quarter out of her pocket. It was her lucky quarter, but she wasn't about to tell Karma that.

The redhead examined it, as if it was a precious gem. "It's from Canada," she observed.

"Yep, not many Canadian coins get down here, so I decided to keep it." Karma turned back to Amy.

"Wait, so this is a special coin?" Amy nodded. "I don't know if I can handle this pressure."

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "I trust you. Now, flip."

Karma kept her eyes on hers. Amy swore she could stare at them all night. After a minute, Karma dropped her eyes to the circle object and flicked it in the air using her thumb.

Amy waited, not breathing. She watched the coin fly into the air, spinning. After what seemed like hours, the quarter smacked down onto the table.

"Ugh, please tell me you're not doing that stupid 'flip a coin' thing again," Reagan groused from across the table.

Neither girl heard her. They were staring at the quarter.

It was heads.

Amy felt her heart drop. She had really wanted to kiss her.

 _Even if it did land on tails, it doesn't mean that would've kissed you_ , she told herself.

She lifted her eyes from the coin to look at Karma, who was still staring at it.

"Huh," she let out. She glanced to the blonde before standing up and bolting from the table.

Amy watched her exit the bar (very confused) and quickly followed. She found the other girl outside leaning against the wall, one of hands on her bent knees.

"Karma? You okay?" The girl whirled around, and Amy saw how pale she was. "Do you want to sit?"

She shook her head and stood up straighter. "No, I'll be fine." She took a few deep breaths, suddenly seeming much more sober. "I'm sorry, that was just…intense."

"No, I'm sorry," Amy interjected. "I shouldn't have had you do that. Flipping a coin can't be used for everything. That was all your choice and I kinda took it from you."

"You didn't force me to do anything."

Silence fell over the pair. Amy was internally kicking herself; they were all having a good time and there had been a decent chance that Karma was going to become a friend. But she had to go and get sucked in and possibly scare this amazing girl away.

"Do you need me to do anything?" She approached Karma until they were within arms distance.

"No, I just…I just need to think some things through." And there it was; she had ruined it. Amy swallowed around the lump in her throat and looked down at her shoes. "I wasn't expecting that outcome. I mean, I wanted it to be tails."

Amy whipped her head up. "Wh-what?"

Karma held her gaze. "As soon as the coin left my thumb, I knew what I wanted it to be. And that scares me."

The blonde bit her lip and nodded slowly. "So, you wanted to kiss a girl?"

"No, I _want_ to kiss a girl." Amy couldn't help herself, she smiled.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, before saying slyly, "You could still kiss a girl, Karma." The other girl cocked her head to the side. Amy plowed through her nerves. "I mean, it's not like I would push you away or anything."

"You would kiss me?"

Amy stared at her as if she had sprouted another head. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

Karma frowned and turned away. "You don't even know me." Okay, the blonde wouldn't go that far.

"I know that you're recently single, that you have a hard time making decisions." Karma let out a humorless chuckle at that one. "And that you're one of the most interesting and beautiful girls I've had the pleasure of meeting."

Confidence was coursing through Amy's body now and she gave the girl a small smile when their eyes connected. Karma was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

After a few minutes of silence, in which the blonde began to over think and get nervous, Karma quietly said, "I thought you said you were shy when you're around girls you're interested in." She stepped forward so Amy just had to lean down and they'd be kissing.

Amy furrowed her brow, as she looked down at the redhead. After a moment, she smiled. "I said 'usually.'"

The two stared at each other, smiling softly for a little bit longer. Amy wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but it was obvious that Karma was interested in her. Or at least curious what it would be like to kiss her.

Amy slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a penny. She let it flick up from her thumb and caught it in the air. Her fist was closed around it so they couldn't see the result.

Both girls watched as Amy slowly uncurled her fingers.

It was heads.

However, before she could even feel the disappointment swell within her once again, Karma grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled.

And Karma's lips were just as soft as Amy thought they'd be.

After they pulled apart (with Karma grinning), Amy chuckled.

"I guess I have a new lucky coin."


End file.
